


Wake Up Call

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Post RE6, Smut, Wake Up Call, morning blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Summary: Whats the best way to wake up Piers? Only Chris knows.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you enjoy this smutty fic! I haven't written sexy scenes all that much so I hope you like it :)

Chris had awoken to the soft rays of the morning sun shining through the open curtains of his bedroom, a small gust of cool air silently brushed its way throughout the room sending shivers down his spine. Thankfully, there was a warm body that laid peacefully next to him, sending off some of its heat his way.

He turned slightly to look over at the man who stole his heart, a small smile plastered on his face as he slept peacefully. Smiling at the sight in front of him, he looked over at the time, 7:32AM. The duo were scheduled to be at the base for 8:30AM, which meant he had some time to wake the younger man up the way he wanted to.

He quietly pushed the sheets down to the bottom of the bed, bringing his naked body down to his lovers thighs.

He took a few moments to take in the sight of his Lieutenant only in his official B.S.A.A briefs. His member packed snugly in the confines, already urging to be released.

Chris smiled, Piers was always extremely horny in the mornings. It was one of the things he discovered shortly after they began officially dating, another thing was that Piers was constantly on a schedule, from the time he woke up to the time he went to sleep, everything had a time.

The beginnings of the mornings always started at precisely, 7:40AM. Which only gave the Captain only a couple of minutes to prepare for his lover to awaken.

Without further wait, he began slipping the tight briefs down his legs, releasing the hardening member. Slipping the underwear past his feet, he through them to the ground and slowing dragged his palms across the smooth olive skin, admiring the pure beauty that is Piers Nivans.

He began pressing soft kisses in between the younger mans thighs, slowly running his tongue gently across his balls.

He heard a small moan escape the sniper’s mouth, his boy slightly twitching at the contact. 

Chuckling, Chris slowly licked his way up the long shaft, stopping immediately at the reddened tip before pressing a gentle kiss on it. He used one hand to push down his own briefs, releasing his rock hard cock. Immediately pressing the meat down into the mattress, a moan escaping his own lips. The other hand found its way to the newly hardened dick and slowly began pumping away.

He took a couple of seconds to appreciate the site in front of him and slowly wrapped his lips around the thick member, and began swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip.

Bobbing up and down, slowly taking every inch into his warm mouth, not stopping until he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He stayed there for a brief second before pulling away slightly and taking the meat fully once more.

The older man moaned as he felt his lovers hard cock hitting the back of his throat again and again. He roughly started pumping his own pulsating meat, groaning as he increased his speed.

A small moan released into the air, Piers’s legs were slightly spreading as he felt a hand slowly brush through his soft morning hair.

He looked up, refusing to stop sucking, he meet a pair of dazzling hazel eyes.

_“Oh Captain.”_ Piers moaned, pushing the older mans head down further on his cock, bucking his hips slightly.

The sight of Chris Redfield with a dick in his mouth ( _His own anyways)_ always sent shivers down his spine and straight to his own aching member.

Chris smiled, slowly pulling away, releasing the big dick with a loud pop.

_“Morning babe.”_ He said lovingly, as he continued to pump away. Giving the man a smile before quickly making his way back to his objective.

Chris took the member again in his mouth, sucking harder with each bob, twirling his tongue across the tip.

Feeling Piers squirm underneath him he, began licking up and down the long shaft. Before quickly shoving the whole dick in his mouth once more giving it a long suck.

_“Oh babe you're so good at this, you always surprise me at how well you do this.”_

_“You've taught me well Nivans.”_ Chris said slightly pulling the Youngers mans manhoodout from his mouth.

_“Yeah well, if you- ugh, continue like this I won’t- Uhh, be lasting for much longer.”_ Piers breathed out.

Chris had no intentions of stopping, as he continued sucking harshly on the pulsating cock.

_“Babe, im- im gonna cum.”_ Piers breathed out, pressing the older mans head deeper until he could feel the back of his throat.

The sound of **HIS** Captain gagging on his aching member pushed him over the edge, fucking quickly into the hot mouth.

“Captain i’m cumming!” Piers yelled, feeling his balls tighten as he made one more thrust into his lovers mouth.

Chris continued sucking as he felt the thick spurts of the snipers seed shoot out. Quickly swallowing every bit of it with pleasure.

The sight of his partner getting off, sent him over the edge as well. Quickly getting on his knees, he began pumping his own dick.

Piers coming down from his own high. Watched as the older soldier shut his eyes tightly, letting moans spill out of his mouth as he pumped up and down rigorously.

_“Cum for me Cap.”_ Piers managed to say.

_“I’m cumming Piers, I’m-”_ he warned, as spurts of thick cum shot onto the smaller mans toned torso, some hitting the skilled sniper in the face.

_“That’s it Babe, cum on me.”_

The older man let out a long moan before collapsing onto the younger man. The duo laid there, breathing heavily just basking in the glory other afterglow.

As the two came back to reality, Chris rolled off his boyfriend and looked to the clock. 7:47AM.

_“Good Morning beautiful.”_

Piers chuckled, _“A good morning indeed babe, what a way to wake up too.”_

_“I thought you’d like it.”_

_“I loved it Chris.”_ Piers said, rolling on top of his mans muscled chest and grabbing his face, pulling gently to meet his own. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, before pulling away. _“Let’s get cleaned up and get some breakfast, i’m starving.”_

Piers was the first on his feet, grabbing the mans hand to lead him to the bathroom.

_Today’s going to be a good day_ the pair thought to themselves. Though, as long as they were together, the days were always the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know if there's some improvements I can do! All constructive criticism/ advice is always welcomed! if you're not comfortable writing it in a public way, you can always DM me on twitter: @GayNivans :)


End file.
